Cursed cure
by D'Fused
Summary: Ranma returns to Jusenkyo and finds the spring he needs, but the result isn't exactly what he thought it was.


Cursed Cure  
  
By D'Fused  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Ranma looked below at the water below. He had done it. Jusenkyo. After everything he had gone through, he was in sight of the place where he could get a cure.   
  
Akane gently squeezed his hand. They had done it. She had supported him all the way, confident they could find the Cursed Springs after years of trials and hardships. This would be their prize, among other presents of the future. She looked at him looking at their destination, a smile plastered wide across his face. She gave him the secret smile she gave only him, then almost seemed to nuzzle as she stepped closer to him.  
  
Ranma's hand moved from her hand to her shoulder and squeezed. He was married, no worry about pesky fiancees, or rivals, or bad situations he wasn't allowed to explain before being pummelled. And, soon, he would have no curse and no worries about water.  
  
As they approached the springs, their old friend, the Jusenkyo Guide, met them.  
  
"Welcome travelers to Jusenkyo, Cursed Springs Training Grounds. Ah, young sirs, you return again."  
  
Ranma smiled; today was going to be a good day.   
  
"I am looking for the Spring of Drowned Boy," he said, holding Akane close as he tried to keep in check the excitement he felt at being cured.  
  
"Oh, sir, you not receive my barrel? I send it many year ago," the guide asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
The two Nerima residents frowned slightly, remembering the incident years ago. Enough water to cure his curse, lost because Ranma and all the other boys cursed broke it while fighting over it. The moment past, the memory banished to a time when they had been younger.  
  
"No, I never got it," Ranma said truthfully.  
  
"Oh, sir, all you need was to send letter. I send more." the guide said simply.  
  
Akane looked at her husband as he looked at her and blinked at the same time. Why hadn't they thought of that?  
  
"No worry, sir. You be here, be hopefully cured." the guide said, turning to lead them to the proper spring.  
  
Ranma followed, wondering what he meant exactly. Hopefully cured?   
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Akane asked, thinking the same thought. She wanted to know what would happen to her husband.  
  
Still leading the couple around the springs, the guide talked.   
  
"These be Cursed Springs. Need at least one year to stabilize curse. Then try cure. Many wander off before. None return. You be first to return twice." He stopped at small spring at the edge of the valley. "Here we are, Spring of Drowned Boy."  
  
Ranma looked at the spring. It was a very small spring, no bigger than a wash basin. The guide pointed it out, then told them about the spring next to it. How ironic, that the Spring of Drowned Girl was right next to its conterpart.  
  
Akane squeezed his hand once before carefully stepping back; she didn't want to fall into another spring. Or be splashed by any water around here. Her one experience was enough.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath, then approached the small spring. Taking off his shoes, he slid into the water, then slowly sat down in it. Deeply breathing, he submerged into the water.  
  
Seconds went by, both guide and guest waiting for the martial artist to come up. Then, in a small splash, Ranma stood straight up. He took a step, paused, then another. He got out of the pond and picked up the towel he left nearby. Taking care to dry thoroughly and change into different clothes, he looked around, expecting something to happen. Lightning, wind gust, something that would toss him into another cursed pond. But there was nothing. He made sure he was fifty feet away from the springs before he even thought to celebrate, but wanted to do one test before anything else.   
  
The guide poured regular water from a bucket onto his head. He looked down at his chest, then checked the pig-tail to see if it changed color. It was black. He almost jumped out of the chair in happiness when he felt more water on his head. Hot water.  
  
Akane watched as the guide poured the kettle over Ranma. He stiffened, head looking forward, as he thought of what teh implications might be. But there was no change. His reaction when he saw everything was the same was to sit straighter in the chair, a broad grin on his face. He looked at her with pure joy that he was finally cured. She ran over to him and hugged him fiercely, trying her best to break ribs as she glomped onto him.  
  
The guide looked at the happy customers. Curse be broken, he thought, turning to the journal to write the days events down.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Fast-forward one year...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma looked down at the little bundle by the bed Akane slept in. They had a strong boy. They had agreed on Tenryu before he was born, and it fit him perfectly. He had Akane's gentle eyes, and the smile he gave his father seemed to light the room. Ranma picked him up gently and greeted his heir. Tenryu's small giggle at the announcement seemed full of promise for the future.  
  
Akane woke up to see Ranma holding their child. She had been happy this last year, with their child being the perfect anniversary present of Ranma's cure. He was more mature in many ways; less hot-headed, thinking a little before talking, and a few other small changes. But, in her eyes, he was still the same sure and cocky boy she had known back then.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Two years...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma sat in the bath, relaxing as the hot water soothed his muscles. Lessons were always hectic with all the students he had, and it was always a joy when he could simply relax.  
  
Ever since that day in China, whenever he was splashed with cold water or stuck out in the rain, the realization that he wouldn't turn into a girl filled him with energy. He would always laugh with pure joy of his life, and occasionally punch himself, just to make sure it was real.   
  
Akane always admonished him for his behavior, although she always did it with a smile. Whenever she didn't watch Tenryu, she would come out and celebrate too. They were truly happy.  
  
The elation was still there, even a couple years after he saw the last of red hair, but it had changed slightly. They went back inside even though he was ready to go hours longer. Akane didn't seem to have enough energy to keep up to him, so they went back in for clean clothes and a bath. Usually together.  
  
Ranma heard someone call him for supper. Getting out, he put on his clothes and walked out for another night with his small family.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Seven years...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma held Akane close with one hand as he watched his father's box sent into the fires for cremation. Heart attack, the old man hadn't changed his eating habits, even when Dr. Tofu told him he had to or risk dying. Stubborn til the end, just like a Saotome.  
  
Ranma's other hand was on Tenryu's shoulder, the boys eyes forming tears as he had watched his grandfather go away. They had told him that Grandfather was going to see Grandmother very soon, and that he would be very happy. But if he was happy, why did Mom cry like that, and Pop look so sad?  
  
Tenryu remembered the stories he had told, about their adventures in China, and a place called Jusenkyo. He had always liked the one where he and his Pop fought over the cursed ponds, and that they had both been cursed. Grand-panda was proof that it was true, so he asked one time about Pop and his curse. He found his Mom one day in her bedroom and asked. Mom had told him they had traveled to where he had been cursed and uncursed him. He had left soon after that; Pop had heard Mom telling the tale, and he was giving her a certain look, and then him a different look that said that he wanted to talk to Mom privately. He still wondered what those noises were whenever they talked like that.  
  
He watched as Grandfather went away, then Mom took him out of the room and sat down in the hall. Pop came out sometime later, carrying a small jar. He said it was to remember Grandfather by. It was precious, at least; Pop brought it to a special place. They went to a shrine ha had come to before,when Grandmother went away. He buried it like treasure, then he seemed almost to slump as the rain began.   
  
Tenryu had to ask Mom if Pop was crying. He never remembered him crying before. Mom told him he had cried, but never for Grandfather.  
  
But why did he look smaller when he knelt like that?   
  
--------------------------  
  
Ten years...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Akane looked at Bijinko sleeping in her father's arms, deciding not to bother either for supper just yet. She smiled at the sight of someone who was a strong martial artist being so gentle. He was once so egoistical and carefree, something that changed when he became the Saotome family patriarch. Now he had changed drastically, growing a moustache and letting his hair out of its pig-tail in the last month or so. And now, with their second child, he had become more responsible. Oh, there were times when he didn't act like this, mostly when he was playing with his children or with her. But he had . . . matured.  
  
She had too. They had grown older, if not always growing wiser, but now they had a family. Tenryu was growing like a weed, already learning the martial arts. He also was growing his hair out, and wanted to wear it in a pig-tail, just like he saw in old pictures of his father and the red-haired girl he had never met before. He had asked who it was, but neither her or Ranma would tell him, wanting to keep buried history buried.  
  
Bijinko would be a head-turner when she grew older too, she just knew it. Already she was the cutest girl in Nerima, in her mind. And if she was anything like her parents, she will have every man chasing after her.  
  
A small frown came to her at that thought. She hoped her daughter didn't have the same problem at high school she did. But her older brother would help, she would make sure of it.  
  
As if thinking of Tenryu summoned him, her son ran into the room.  
  
"Mom, when is supper?" he asked, hungry after a day of training.  
  
"Quiet, Tenryu. Your father and sister are sleeping," she told her son.  
  
Tenryu then saw the two sleeping, and made a decision that came from his stomach. He walked out of the room, and came back with a glass of water. Pop did this to him whenever he slept in, so it made perfect sense.  
  
"Tenryu!" Ranma heard Akane rebuking their son as he came awake, holding his daughter as he sat up. Tenryu was looking at the ground as his mother held the glass and lecture him.  
  
"Don't worry Akane. I probably deserved it. . ." his voice came out higher than usual, which made him stop in mid-sentence. His wife and son turned to see what was wrong, then continued to stare. The glass Akane held dropped as her grasp loosened. Tenryu's mouth was wide open, astonished at something.  
  
"What? Akane? What's wrong?" Shifting his daughter's weight in his arms, he lifted one hand to his face, checking for whatever they were looking at. Mouth there, eyes, nose, all the usual parts still there. He brought his hand away and inspected it. No blood. He put his daughter into the crib before he made a more thorough inspection. Still nothing. Out of habit when thinking, he smoothed down his moustache while he tried to think what was wrong.   
  
Akane was still trying to find her voice during this, but it was Tenryu that spoke first.  
  
"Pop? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Still thinking, he looked at his son, about to tell him that it was a stupid question, that of course it was him. Then it hit him.  
  
All this time he hadn't felt his moustache.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Dr. Tofu looked at the small family he had known well for over ten years. It was easy to tell something had happened, just by how they acted in the waiting room. Akane was rocking Bijinko and cooing to her, using it as an outlet for her nervousness. Her son was playing in the corner with his own son, although he seemed a little more somber than the active kid he knew.   
  
Ranma was the only one missing at the moment, since he was waiting in the examination room. As he entered, Ranma stood and greeted him, although he was visibly agitated about something. Dr. Tofu hadn't seen him like this since Tenryu's birth, when he was banished from the delivery room and had almost destroyed the door to get back in.  
  
"Doctor, you need to see this," was all he said before grabbing a glass of water he had prepared. With a quick splash, the doctor knew what was wrong.  
  
He was looking at Ranma, not the adult who was both husband and father, but the Ranma he knew when he was 16 years old, minus the pig-tail.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ten years, two months . . .  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma almost cursed out loud when he was splashed by the lady with the water bucket and ladle outside her door. Since the day he had found out that he was still cursed, his karma had turned bad again. There were days that he would get splashed, use hot water to turn back, then get cold water dropped on him as he moved from the sink. He had lived so long without the inconvenience that it had become torture all over again in the last months.  
  
Dr. Tofu had told him, after examining his body in both states, that it was dangerous to stay in his cursed form. While his external features and chi reserves changed to when he was about 16, his internal organs didn't. He was alright for the time being, since he kept in good shape, but, as he grew older, certain organs, like his heart, may not take the strain. Any sort of activity in his younger shape could become deadly as he grew older.  
  
So he had to stay in the habit of staying in his normal form as much as possible. Which meant certain things weren't enjoyable anymore. No more swimming, unless absolutely necessary. Needing to watch out for puddles and any other source of cold water outdoors. Always needing to carry an umbrella, even if there's no chance of a rainstorm. A thermos of hot water, just in case. A change of clothes. Soon it started to sound like he would carry a backpack like Ryoga did.  
  
It wasn't easy for his family either. Akane had wept when she found out he was still cursed, that the cure they had sought had only been temporary, life-wise. That he would alternate between these two forms on an almost daily basis had made her hug him dearly. Ever since, whenever she saw him in his cursed state, tears would begin again.  
  
Tenryu was finally told who the red-haired pig-tailed girl was. Over an evening, a wall grew between father and son that hadn't been there before. Ranma was shamed that his son had to know this chapter in his life. Tenryu was angry that he was never told before, that Grandfather and his aunts had sworn not to tell. He had ran to his room, refusing to come out for two days, only coming out to go to the bathroom.   
  
Bijinko almost constantly cried, which was the only thing that brought Ranma and Akane away from total grief. They had to continue on, their family needed to be supported, even if they were the only family.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi, their only living family relatives, were shocked at the news. They remembered the trouble Ranma had with his female curse, and now had to deal with a male curse. They felt pity, sadness, and other emotions. They promised to do what they could. But all parties knew that the most they could do was occasionally talk. The Tendo sisters lived too far away from each other for casual support. But it was the thought that counted.  
  
Friends' emotions ranged from bafflement to confusion, pity to resentment. They also gave what help they could, but they too had to live lives as well. They were supporting, but it never seemed enough.  
  
It was almost as if someone had died in the family, and everyone was giving condolences. In many ways, it was a funeral in all but name.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Twenty years. . . .  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma and his ten-year-old daughter watched as the coffin was slowly placed into the ground. Bijinko cried into her hankerchief, supported by her father's shoulder. Ranma was almost in need of support as well, his knees wobbly as he stared at the final resting place of the person that he had made the center of his existence. Dead. Akane was dead. His wife, the mother of his children, gone.   
  
What was he going to live for now?  
  
The last few years had been hard for her. He had gotten angrier as the years gone by, dark moods that could be destructive if he was in his cursed form. They had stopped making love at nights, and slowly she had become depressed. She still carried out her duties, but she slowly became withdrawn. She spent more and more idle time either in kitchen doing nothing or in their bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Then, one day, out buying groceries, a car hit her.  
  
Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, suppressed for days. The Akane he had known would have jumped out of harms way. She hadn't. She had been pronounced dead on arrival.  
  
He bowed his head as the dirt was tossed onto the grave. Tenryu had taken off days before, not wanting to see her body or not believing her dead, he didn't know. Personal belongings of his were missing, as was an old backpack and sleeping bag. The letter found on his bed said he was going on a training journey. It didn't say when he would be back.  
  
Ranma let go of his daughter, finally giving into the weakness his body felt at the lost of his wife. Ever since that day, he had not turned into his cursed state, almost as if something saw his inner grief at the loss of his world bad enough that they hadn't needed to toss cold water near him.  
  
Dead. Akane was dead. He went to his knees and cried, cried with the loss of his soulmate. Bijinko and Nabiki knelt beside him, trying to comfort him as he mourned the passing of his beloved. In the end it was Nabiki and her husband who helped him up and took him away, returning to his home and helping him into bed.  
  
He never slept that night. Or for many nights to come.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Twenty-nine years . . .  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma watched on as Fudan instructed the last class of the day. He was a quick learner, going from the beginners class to advanced in half a year, outstripping students who had attended for years on a regular basis. It hadn't taken long for the boy to be asked to help assist with the beginners classes, becoming popular among the students almost from the first day.   
  
He also became popular with his daughter. Bijinko had warmed up to Fudan the first day they had met. It wasn't long after that he found reasons to be coming over, either for more training or to help clean the dojo, which ended with him staying for supper and an evening chat before leaving for home. Eventually, Fudan started taking her on dates, which always left Bijinko stepping lightly around the house for a few days. After five years of courtship, he finally asked her for her hand in marriage.   
  
Ranma had given his blessing, since he wholeheartedly approved of the match. Fudan had long ago mastered all but the few techniques not taught in the regular classes He had taken over teaching as his master had a harder time teaching everything himself. Tenryu had never returned in the thirteen years since he had left. His training had never been completed, although he had been close to it. The only moves he hadn't learned was the few final techniques he knew, such as the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken and Hiryuu Shoten Ha.   
  
Now his son-in-law was the heir to the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. He had willingly adopted into the Saotome family, and was ready to take the responsibility of the house, even if he didn't think as much. Bijinko was happy to be a housewife, although she too helped with lessons beside her husband.  
  
The stern gaze he projected to his students faltered for a slight moment. Just like her mother. He had continued teaching after she had died, but it had been hard to do. He now understood, all those years ago, why his father-in-law had never taught classes after his wife died. It wasn't just the dojo or the surroundings that reminded you of your lost love. It was the technique itself that made it almost unbearable.   
  
After her death, every kata or technique was reminder of her. He could sometimes see her correcting a stance, or encouraging a student who was about to give up. His displays for students almost killed him, as he could almost see Akane explaining the kata, or answering questions of those curious. For the longest time, it was torture on levels Ranma couldn't put into words. Yet he did it, to support his family and to dull the pain.  
  
As the last class finished and the students left for their homes, Ranma readied himself to tell his family the decision he had made a few weeks ago. His felt his heartbeat increase and mentally calmed himself. It wasn't a good idea to have a problem like that right now.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Fudan and Bijinko sat beside each other at the dinner table, watching their father kneel with the Saotome family sword in his lap. Both held hands as they waited for whatever their father wanted to tell them. It didn't take long. Everything he had planned was explained that night, not everyone was happy with the decisions made, but accepting them in the end nonetheless.  
  
Fudan was left holding the sword in his laps, nervous at unexpectedly being the patriarch of the Saotome family. Bijinko patted her stomach as she felt a kick from the child growing inside. Ranma set off that same night, after many tearful goodbyes from his family. He had one other goodbye to say, then it was off to China.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Twenty-nine years, six months . . ..  
  
--------------------------  
  
Once again, he walked down a path he had made twice before. Once innocent in life. Once full of hope. And this time in search of truth.  
  
Once again, he saw the cursed waters from afar. Junsenkyo. Cursed Springs Training Ground. A place intimitly tied to him, even when he had thought free of it.  
  
Once again, as he came to the springs, someone waited for him. He was younger than him, which meant the old Guide had passed the responsibility onto the next generation.  
  
"Welcome traveler to Jusenkyo, Cursed Springs Training Grounds."  
  
Ranma sighed as he looked at the various springs, the place where everything had made his life torture on more levels than he wanted to count. He hoped, now, that there was one final use for these springs.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "I am looking for a particular spring, to cure my curse."  
  
"Ah, this rare event. Only know one case of customer returning."  
  
"Only once?" Ranma had to ask, knowing all too well who it was.  
  
"Yes, sir. Man and wife come many years ago, talk to guide elder. Man drown in Spring of Drowned Boy. Cured of curse."  
  
"That was the only case?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Elder guide write it down, it only time happen. This be second."  
  
Ranma sighed. No, it hadn't worked, or it was only a temporary cure. He hoped beyond hope that the right spring did exist.  
  
"Come, sir, I take you to spring." the young guide said, already leading along the path.  
  
"No, I haven't come for that spring," Ranma replied. He couldn't help to get nervous as he asked the next question. "I want to know if there is a Spring of Drowned Elder Man?"  
  
The guide stopped and turned around, confusion on his face.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Only have Spring of Drowned Boy," he said, uncertain why the traveler was asking for weird springs.  
  
"That's alright. I'll be leaving then."  
  
The guide watched as strange man walked away. Thinking nothing of it, he turned back to the hut he used as his home. Inside was his previous customer, who had arrived only days ago.  
  
"Oh, you awake sir?" he asked the sleepy form.  
  
The girl slowly got to her feet, yawning as she stretched her arms as far as they could go before patting her chest. She came immediately awake when she found extra padding where it shouldn't be. Opening her shirt, she found what she had thought was only a dream.  
  
"Oh, so sorry, sir. You fall in Spring of Drowned Girl. Tragic story of girl who drowned in spring 1500 years ago. Now anyone who drowns in spring is girl."  
  
She quickly went to the closest mirror to look at her own refection. What she saw made her pale.  
  
"Its her. I've become the girl in those pictures. I have my Father's curse! Why?!" she screamed out loud.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Thirty years. . ..  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma walked down the path to his family's shrine, ready to do the one thing that would cure his curse. It had taken a small revelation after his visit to Jusenkyo that there was a cure, but he didn't know if he could go through with it.   
  
Sitting down to rest momentarily, he looked at the sky. Great. It was going to rain. He had hoped he could have died while in his true form, but no matter.   
  
Reluctantly, Ranma got up and hurried towards the grave where Akane slept; if he could make it in time, he might still be able to do it. Thunder boomed in warning that he didn't have much time.  
  
As he made the last corner, he saw his destination. His heart leapt in joy as he saw he would make it. Then it fluttered.  
  
Ranma clasped his chest as the heart attack hit him. He was so close. Only a few steps more.   
  
The sound of water hitting the leaves above him would've made Ranma groan, if the pain from his chest didn't make everything he do torture. Turning back to his younger form only elevated the pain; his heart couldn't stand the transformation and the quick reversal to youth. But only two more steps, a part of him cried.  
  
Another agonizing step, and another gasp as it felt his heart would give out. He was this close. He was about to die, and he wanted to do it where his wife lay. So close. . .  
  
He was there. Somewhere he had enough willpower to make it to where he had wanted to die. He had done almost everything a person could do in a life, and now he had only two wishes; to see his son again, which he never would now, and to see his wife. Something that would come true . . .  
  
All thoughts were banished when his heart finally gave out. He lay on the turf which would be his last place of rest, his black-turned-grey hair a wet mass at his side, a small smile on his face.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A lithe figure approached him as he walked his way through the gray fog. Wings sprouted from her shoulders, and he knew they were white even when they were folded away. Her face came into view as they came closer, and he recognized her face. It was her, but not how she looked the last day he had seen her. She looked the same as the day he had met her, minus the long hair.   
  
" . . .Akane . . ."  
  
" . . .Don't be scared, love . . ." she said affectionately, " . . . This is how all look here." She pointed a hand mirror to his face, and he saw what she meant. He was in his cursed form, the form he had died in. He too looked the same age she had met him.  
  
"Jusenkyo truly is a cursed place," she continued. One hand came up and gently felt down his smooth cheek. "To those who are splashed with the water, they think it is something inconvenient to have. But Jusenkyo is more. It is the very essence of life, and those who receive a gift are those who are worthy, although they will see it differently. Their 'curses' turn them into images of what all look here, both human and animal."  
  
"But what about my girl curse? Was that . . . "  
  
"Ranma, please don't get angry," his wife told him. "You were given the wrong gift. Jusenkyo meant for you to have the gift you had for the last few years, not a gift of changing into a girl. Once you had it, nothing could be done. There normally wouldn't be a way to return to Jusenkyo, just because of its unique characteristics. But when we fulfilled our destiny when we married, we were rewarded with a blessing for a way to return for the gift that was meant for you."  
  
"Akane . . ."  
  
His wife lifted herself up onto her toes and brushed a kiss on his lips. "Love, here we will be together forever. You don't have to worry about anything, because you are cured of your curse. You will never turn into someone older now. Come, love. Everyone is waiting for you."  
  
Ranma smiled as she took his hand and led him into the ether. He was cured. After all these years, the two things that had revolved around his life had come to him at once. Now he was content.  
  
--------------------------  
  
This was something I mostly wrote when I was sick for a few days, although it reflects an idea I had on the nature of Jusenkyo and the Spring of Drowned Boy. Might try another short story another time later on.  
  
blue_scarf_fics@yahoo.com 


End file.
